This application seeks funding to upgrade the console of our 4 Tesla human MRI/MRS system located in the CMRR. This 4 Tesla instrument currently runs with a ~9 year old Varian Inova console and currently limits our ability to implement advanced coils (transmit and receive arrays), pulse sequences, and acquisition methods and to achieve optimal data quality in imaging and spectroscopy applications. The Upgrade requested is to replace the existing console with the new Varian Direct Drive console which has uniquely important new capabilities (specifically, 16 receive and 8 transmit channels) and a myriad of significant performance improvements. The multiple receive and transmit channels are the most critical new capabilities sought in this upgrade. This high field MR system is essential to research projects being conducted within our existing P41 Biotechnology Research Resource (RR08079) and the MR CORE of our GCRC (RR00400), as well as to a large number of basic and clinical research projects funded by R01 and other grants. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]